


【光切】对菱花（R18）

by Muland



Category: Onmyouji
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muland/pseuds/Muland
Summary: 一光二切（白槿和魅妖）感觉魅妖切的造型还是有白槿的影子，所以满足一下自己的争宠脑洞预警：R18，魅妖切双性设定（含隐晦生子），怨妇槿出没，三观不正，自行避雷没有水仙！不存在水仙！本人天雷水仙！！！私设如山！巨型OOC！！！如果可以接受的话请继续～





	【光切】对菱花（R18）

一光二切（白槿和魅妖）感觉魅妖切的造型还是有白槿的影子，所以满足一下自己的争宠脑洞  
预警：R18，魅妖切双性设定（含隐晦生子），怨妇槿出没，三观不正，自行避雷  
没有水仙！不存在水仙！本人天雷水仙！！！  
私设如山！巨型OOC！！！  
如果可以接受的话请继续～

主人又接纳了一只新妖。  
鬼切把这件事告诉白槿的时候，他察觉到对方微微的蹙眉，而后又如云烟般转瞬即逝，下一刻他又是端庄高洁的源氏重宝。  
鬼切以为是自己的错觉，遂又补充道：“好像…是魅妖那类的。”  
“知道了。”白槿平和笑着：“今天刀术修炼完成了吗？”此刻已是夕阳西下，主人公务繁忙时白槿便负责军队的整编训练，鬼切是主人的近侍，理应要求的更高。  
鬼切点头：“已经完成了。”他勤快又极具天赋。没有人会不喜欢乖孩子，就算是对另外的自己异常排斥的白槿，对他也是比那个白发长角妖怪要好的。  
“那再多加两个时辰吧。”白槿动身准备离开，看着鬼切疑惑的神情解释道：“这是主人的命令。”  
主人的命令是毋庸置疑的，就像判书上的猩猩朱红。  
白槿的乌发繁复又被绑上了精巧的水引结，若是动静太大必会弄得散乱。常年被灌输的礼教恣仪让他在这时依旧步履平稳，容止静雅，像只踏在落日金光里的孤鹭。  
他想去找主人。  
在此之前，他去取了自己的刀。

他已经整整一天没见过主人了，明明对方没有出门。  
主屋在不远处。四周妖气浓郁，跟那个白发怪物的感觉不同，不是刻意隐藏抑制，更像是在耀武扬威。  
不过家主在此，旁人亦不便插手多嘴。   
白槿立于拉门前，尚未步入便听到放浪甜腻的呻吟，如小虫啃噬鼓膜引起着阵阵刺痛。他只盼这脆弱的纸门此刻能有盾牌铠甲坚厚，来格挡这恼人的噪音。  
“主人，我进来了。”白槿自行开门。他握紧了手中太刀。  
源赖光没有回应，直扑双目的是交缠的肉体—炽烈，原始，放纵，染得整间寝殿都是靡丽春色。  
纵使做好心理准备，眼前此情此景还是让白槿心烦不已。当然，他独厌恶那只低贱夺食的妖怪，对于主人他有着病态般的敬慕与崇拜。  
魅妖察觉来人，反倒浪叫声更大，语调时而扬扬，时而短促甜腻，如细羽挠心窝般轻点酥痒，肆意叫嚣着新新入手的主权。  
“要过来吗？”源赖光回头邀请。  
白槿深吸一口气向他走去正坐下：“主人…”他面露难色，但又绝不会违抗命令，就像猫爱恶着项圈上的金铃，折磨自己却能讨主人欢心。  
“你看看他。”源赖光腾出一只手，捏着白槿的下巴侧扭：“像你。”  
粗糙的手套磨蹭着下颚，光洁的皮肤泛起浅粉，恰似庭壶里的弯弯垂樱。  
“主人说像就是像了。”白槿闭上了眼睛。  
源赖光被他这赌气般的孩童行为逗乐：“生气了？”  
“不敢。”他丧着脸，面上皱眉如枯曲的瓣，春华未经炎夏就步入寒霜。  
“你好好看看他！”源赖光手中力道骤然加大，他的耐心宝贵且有限。  
白槿吃痛，堪堪睁眼睨视身旁那妖，却也不由心悸：相似的力量，相似的容貌，如手持菱纹铜镜相照，妖怪独有的阴暗提醒着他与自己的不同，更像是被淫欲和贪念灌溉而出的玄黑罂粟。  
唯一让白槿放心的，这种美艳与危险并不致命。  
不知道什么时候源赖光学会了某种禁术，能够将人的一段记忆提炼出来，再借着太阴之力将其具化。他们每一个都以自己为主根，其他不过是从自身分散出来的枝叶。他们相互抵触相互厌恶，但又同时纵容源赖光的所作所为。若算判罪，他们都是同谋。  
白槿是源赖光的至高杰作，如宝冠珠顶，吉光片裘，他的所有都是顺从了主人的喜好。  
甚至以视区别，源赖光给他取了另外一个名字。  
听起来更像是生于温房下栖静的花，而不是一把屠尽千万妖魔的淬血的刀。  
房间晦暗不甚明了 ，只怪烛火太微弱。  
白槿想，下次要把灯台都撤走。  
他伸手去解开源赖光的外衣，哪怕在做这等事上源赖光也是穿裹严实。手臂胸膛上的累累伤痕狰狞而丑恶，大大小小，深深浅浅，盘踞于身，昭示着战场上的电光火石出生入死。  
弱点曝露于外是兵家大忌。白槿是唯一的特允。  
白槿贴上源赖光结实宽厚的胸膛，用自己调教过的娇嫩乳尖触碰清晰感知着对方体温，真实而火热。这是属于源氏重宝的独赏。  
魅妖原打算看戏终究入局：“这样扭捏怎么能满足他？”似乎是为了证明自己的高超床技，他主动抬腰迎合冲撞，小穴收缩分泌出更多粘稠的汁液去缠裹肉刃，渴望吞得更深。  
白槿不予理会，仰头去寻找主人的唇。  
源赖光相当满意白槿的反应，作为恩赐给予了他一个深吻，滑入扫荡，大肆攫取对方的气息，白槿受不住索性全全交付。源赖光的吻深沉而霸悍，口舌相交间轻易夺取主动，比起爱侣间的呢喃，更像是在沙场上运筹帷幄指领攻城。以一副弱者姿态被主人掌控玩弄，白槿心之所需甘之如饴。  
魅妖支起上身，肉刃因为自己的动作而偏移，堪好摩擦着自己的敏感之处引得他连连呻吟。魅妖不需要在乎礼义廉耻，他们生来就是享乐的。  
他推开醉意迷乱的白槿，双臂落在源赖光的肩膀，同样凑上去亲吻 ，似乎是想要消除旁人的痕迹般，灵巧小舌趁机而入，喧宾夺主，不愿放过任何口腔一处角落，情至深处还牵连出缕缕银丝，就像那些受宠的猫儿擦蹭主人的臂膀锁定着自己的气味。即使他们归根究底都是一个人。  
源赖光鄙弃古板提倡改新，做事同样雷厉风行，骨子里的审美却是传统，但他并不反感偶尔开开小灶。  
魅妖主动抬臀吞吐着肉棒，坚硬的阳具在他的配合下直直戳中穴心，滚烫不断舂击软肉，令魅妖全身痉挛率先射了出来，舒爽到连脚趾都蜷曲。同时他也不忘炫耀着媾合之处，小穴过多的蜜液被挤出，自己的精液黏贴着腹部，弄得魅妖下身尽是糟糕淫乱。  
“我比他好吧？人类。”  
“不准这样称呼主人！”白槿哪受过这种委屈，之前的鬼切乖顺懂事，那个长角白毛更是不放在眼里，今日却突然如临大敌。他摇着源赖光的手臂，扭动着自己雪白的臀瓣，妄求分据爱怜。  
“都离开了还回来，只有你会这样讨我欢心。”源赖光故意忽视白槿的请求，扣住魅妖的细腰，加快了下身冲刺。  
“啊…啊因为我比他们都懂得你喜欢什么…啊…”得到偏爱垂怜的魅妖放浪的声音更大，毫无遮掩，毫无教养，却是最令人动情的媚药，沉迷，上瘾。  
“主人…”一旁的白槿竟是不知所措，源赖光给了他一个眼神，他当即会意了。从前他也这样做过，只是此刻旁人在侧觉得羞耻万分。  
他拾起了自己刀。这把跟自己同名的宝刀，是源赖光赠与他最最珍贵的礼物。他取下了刀柄上昂贵的缎带和花结，随后握稳将刀柄捅进自己空虚的小穴。开发过的小穴湿滑柔软，早早就渴求被填充塞满，轻易接纳了这一硬物，只是缺了人的体温，太过冰冷。  
与此同时，魅妖在被持续的操弄下濒临二次高潮极乐，浓稠的精液灌溉进甬道，魅妖被异物感刺激得连话都说不清楚： “啊…要…要怀孕的…”  
“来我这做客，我总该给点谢礼吧。”源赖光抚摸魅妖的小腹，手指划弄着那里半干半湿的精液，细看竟是在画锁妖的符文。  
魅妖早已瘫软无力，对于那咒术全当是床笫情趣，反倒白皙的脖颈侧扭露出餮足满意的笑容，任君采撷。  
用刀柄自慰实在无趣至极，白槿被他们的对话吸引：“怀孕？”他惊诧地爬起到二人身边，也不顾自己方才嫌弃魅妖多么恶心。定睛一看这才发现魅妖比自己多了个娇嫩的花穴——这无异于判死刑。  
即便如此白槿也没有放弃，他怕是要用尽自己学过的所有去乞怜了。  
“主人能不能…”白槿用手指插溅自己后穴，抠挖着嫩肉流出咕咕淫水，地板因此积攒了一个小小水洼。  
“趴在他身上。”源赖光下达了命令。纵使万般抵触，欲望还是战胜了理智，血肉里烙下的绝对服从让白槿对主人的所有旨意说一不二。  
他翘着丰满的臀肉贴在魅妖身上，就连魅妖身上的混乱液体都玷污到了自己的肌肤。若非碍于主人脸面，白槿恨不得就在这里亲手杀了他。  
说来那妖却浑然不在意，当是胜券在握，又何必急于一时。  
源赖光释放过一次也依然坚挺，白槿迫切舞动着自己姣媚的后穴，好来证明自己的一片忠心。  
肉棒骚刮过穴口激起层层荡意，却不是意料之中被喂满，白槿恍悟原来那孽根是蹭过自己又塞进魅妖的花穴。  
再一次被填满的魅妖忍不住喘气，那漉漉花穴尽显湿泞，阴蒂肥嫩，珠核肿胀饱满，大腿内侧被摩擦得骚红一片。身为魅妖竟被人类玩弄至此狼狈模样，真该丢脸。  
源赖光越过白槿去掐捏魅妖水润的乳首，“你这样的姿态也是来向我复仇？”  
“今天…啊…先放过你好了…啊…”被欲念支配的妖怪哪还分心顾得上这事，只是嘴上逞强罢了。  
白槿就像是个被夺走了糖的孩子，极尽可怜可爱但唤不起源赖光的半分同情。  
“人类…你还要妖吗？”魅妖眯起眼睛沉浸在欲海深处。源赖光捉妖锻刀早已不是什么新事，旁人的非议他向来不屑一顾，过多在乎他人眼光只会阻绊自己。他付出的代价已经够多，何苦又在意这些毛皮琐事。  
肉刃深入宫颈，穴壁狠狠吸附。源赖光笑着问道：“你帮我抓？”  
“我给你生。”

欢宴结束，魅妖被移至对屋，寝殿唯有二人和靡乱味道久散不去。白槿赤裸跪在源赖光足边，低眉顺目，脸上因情欲而涨起的绯红尚未褪散，得不到填满的小穴微微翕动无声抗议。  
“主人今天为什么要这样对我？”白槿声音越来越小：“是因为我没有雌穴吗…”这样无礼的说话换做平时是万万不敢的，受到的不公待遇让他鼓起了勇气。  
源赖光居高临下看着他：“你又欺负鬼切了？”  
“我没有…”白槿否认着却没有底。  
“我本约好他那时来找我，你却出现了。思前想后，是你把他支开了吧？毕竟这里除了我，他最听你的话。”源赖光俯身抹去了白槿眼角的泪水，就像清风抚开晨露。不得不承认，无论什么时候的白槿，都是绝美。  
“虚杜命令，造势嫉妒，撒谎骗人，可有丝毫重宝的风范？今晚就罚你在此处思过。”源赖光一词一顿说得很重，但语句里听不出生气愤慨，比起惩戒，更像是情人间的厮守耳语。  
主人穿好衣服头也不回离开，空留一室凌乱。  
白槿被安排收拾后事，通常这都是下等仆人干的活。他起身去橱柜取新的被褥，不经意间看到妆台上那面小镜，透窗的月光落在上面折耀着银光，无用又碍眼。  
天亮还要很久，白槿掐灭了奄奄一息的烛火，好快点结束它枯趣且短暂的生命。


End file.
